


Scully e il mistero più insondabile

by AwkwardArtist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardArtist/pseuds/AwkwardArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non dovrei farmele queste domande, non dovrebbe interessarmi quello che fa nella sua vita privata. Invece mi interessa e non ho più nessuna voglia di fingere che non sia così."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scully e il mistero più insondabile

Forse dovrei prestare attenzione a quello che sto facendo…

Ma cosa è che sto facendo esattamente?

I fogli sparsi davanti a me risultano privi di interesse.  
Li ho già letti più di una volta ma non riesco a tenerne a mente neanche una parola.  
E pensare che mi sono attaccata a questo lavoro come se fosse una ragione di vita.  
In tutto questo tempo, sempre di più fino a non vedere altro che quest’ufficio e le destinazioni alternative che da qui si originavano.  
Ma ora non riesco nemmeno a ricordare neanche due righe di questi stupidissimi documenti.  
Forse è colpa sua. Senza dubbio è per lei che sono così distratta.  
E’ sempre comodo addossare le responsabilità a qualcun altro.

Doggett è davanti a me e mi parla del caso che abbiamo sottomano e tutto quello a cui riesco a pensare è che lei non è qui.  
Cerco di concentrarmi sul tono vibrante della voce di John, sul modo che ha di far sembrare ogni caso che ci capita motivo di entusiasmo.   
Chi l’avrebbe mai detto, lui è il più convinto qua dentro.   
Solo qualche mese fa avrebbe sputato in un occhio a Skinner per averlo voluto assegnare agli X files. Come dargli torto?  
Io ci ho messo molto più di lui a capire.  
In definitiva non ho mai capito niente, né del mio lavoro, né della mia vita.  
Fino ad adesso.  
Da dove mi è uscita quest’ultima frase davvero non lo so.  
Sto dando i numeri. Sono qui che parlo con me stessa nel bel mezzo dell’orario di ufficio per cercare di farmi coraggio nel caso che lei decidesse di arrivare.  
Io che parlo con me stessa, è paradossale, una specie di dialogo tra sordi.  
Ma non riesco a pensare che a lei.  
Questa cosa è saltata fuori all’improvviso. E’ venuta dal nulla.  
Dopo secoli di deserto, rientrando nella mia testa ho trovato un maledettissimo giardino fiorito. Diamine, un vero X file.  
E’ che quando sta di fronte a me, niente è più come prima.  
E quando è lontana dai miei occhi, la mia mente non fa che rincorrerne l’immagine.  
Chi è lei? E perché mi sta facendo questo?  
Come ha fatto a trovare un diavolo di spiraglio per entrarmi dentro e dominare i miei pensieri?  
O forse di emozioni si parla? Perché se così fosse non mi stupisco di non riuscire a gestirla questa situazione.  
John si è interrotto. Mi guarda strano.  
Forse mi ha chiesto qualcosa e io non ho neppure sentito. Il tentativo di concentrarmi sul caso è miseramente fallito.  
Mi schiarisco la voce.  
“Mi hai chiesto qualcosa?” riesco a dire senza sembrare una perfetta stupida.  
Lui mi osserva in silenzio per un attimo e sorride.  
“Dicevo solo che forse è meglio prenderci una pausa.”  
Sento le guance andarmi in fiamme. Beccata, come una scolaretta deficiente che rincorre farfalle con la mente sotto lo sguardo di condiscendenza di un adulto.  
Però non posso fare a meno di chiedermi dove sia lei ora. Che cosa stia facendo e con chi.  
Soprattutto “con chi”.

“Sì” rispondo in fretta.  
Forse è davvero meglio prendersi una pausa. Potessi staccare il cervello e buttarlo a mare, oggi lo farei di sicuro. Fa caldo in questa stanza. Sarà lo schermo del computer che riflette da ore la stessa pagina bianca. Sarà che ci sono troppe foto appese casualmente a queste pareti. Questo ufficio non mi assomiglia per niente. Questo ufficio non è mio.  
Sto raccogliendo i fogli che sembrano guardarmi con aria accusatoria. Ottimo, adesso sto davvero sfiorando la paranoia. Doggett mi sta fissando come se avesse davanti un alieno.  
Che non sia la verità in fondo? Forse è per questo che non mi sono mai sentita a mio agio tra la razza umana.  
Di colpo le mie dita si inceppano e i documenti si spargono, più confusi di prima, sulla scrivania che ora è mia solo per abbandono del precedente proprietario.  
Sento dei passi lungo il corridoio. Irrazionalmente mi dico che è lei. Le dita mi tremano impercettibilmente mentre raccolgo i dannati fogli. Stavolta quasi li butto nel cestino.  
Sulla porta è comparso un uomo. Doggett alza le sopracciglia in maniera interrogativa ma non dice niente. Lo sconosciuto non mi piace. Lo definirei viscido e mi disturba il modo in cui si sta guardando intorno. Quando lo capiranno che questo posto non è un tendone da circo.  
Lui accenna un sorriso che, se possibile, lo rende ancora più spiacevole.

“Non credo di sbagliarmi se affermo che sono arrivato nella zona più bassa dell’edificio”  
Adesso so cosa farò con questi fogli. Glieli inserirò in quella dannatissima bocca uno ad uno.  
Doggett si volta verso di me e non lo guarda più neanche quando gli risponde.

“Esatto. Ma come sa, Follmer…i pidocchi preferiscono stare in cima. Tra i capelli unti di qualche funzionario compiacente.”  
Guardo verso John e lui scuote la testa rassegnato. L'uomo sorride ancora.  
Evidentemente è abituato a sentirsi trattare come un parassita. La cosa non mi stupisce.

“L’agente Reyes è in ufficio?” chiede poi con voce melliflua.  
Alzo di scatto la testa e vedo che il suo sorriso aumenta. I suoi occhi di un azzurro vago fissano privi di espressione i miei.  
John ha perso la pazienza   
“Dica, Follmer. Non è in grado di vederlo da solo che non c’è?”  
L’uomo scuote la testa ingelatinata e si volta.  
“Potete dirle che l’ho cercata?”  
Torna a guardare nella stanza e mi rivolge il suo sorriso di carta.  
“Arrivederci, Agente Scully.”  
Lui mi conosce ovviamente e io comincio a collegarlo alle ultime grane che Kersh ha procurato a questo ufficio. Mi ricorda quel mio vecchio compagno di accademia. Tanto, tanto tempo fa. Ma anche questo individuo finirà per atterrare pari pari sul suo dannato culo. E se potrò contribuire a farlo inciampare, lo farò con molto piacere.

“Che stronzo!” Sbotta Doggett e per un attimo sono convinta di essere stata io a parlare ad alta voce.  
Se non altro mi ha fornito un momento di distrazione, questo pagliaccio con la cravatta.  
Poi un pensiero mi folgora.

“Cercava l’agente Reyes…”

Questa volta ho parlato ad alta voce.  
Per fortuna John è troppo arrabbiato per accorgersi del mio strano contegno.

“Si. Quell’uomo è una piattola. Non sa cosa vuol dire arrendersi. Speriamo solo che Monica non voglia concedergli una seconda occasione. Già è strano che una volta ci abbia trovato qualcosa in quell’individuo.”  
Per un attimo sono convinta di aver capito male. Quella specie di lumacone vestito a festa e Monica Reyes erano…  
Doggett alza le spalle.

“Certo che voi donne avete degli strani gusti alle volte.”

Eccomi servita. Ma cosa diavolo stavo pensando? Dove avevo la testa per permettere ad un’idea cosi assurda di prendere campo?  
Reyes ha dei gusti davvero orridi. Maledizione.  
Voglio davvero uscire di qui. Ora. Subito. Un altro secondo e…  
Sbatto contro qualcuno. O meglio qualcuno sbatte contro di me.  
Mi volto ma già so che è lei. L'agente Reyes sorride imbarazzata.

“Scusa. Non ti avevo visto.”

E accenna alla tenda nera che Doggett ha messo sulla porta per impedire alla luce del corridoio di rovinargli la visione delle diapositive.  
Io cerco di sorridere ma ho la faccia insensibile. Mi limito ad un cenno del capo.  
Monica mi lancia un’altra occhiata e poi si volta verso John.

“Grazie di avermi salvato da Brad. Davvero non so più come togliermelo dalle scatole.”  
Sbuffa “Pare di essere ancora tra i banchi di scuola.”

Siamo in molti a sentirsi degli adolescenti inquieti stamane e per la miseria, io non ne ho davvero più l’età.  
Mi volto, cercando di guadagnare l’uscita e incappo nuovamente nella maledettissima tenda.

“John, ma cos’è questa trappola?” Chiede Monica e un attimo dopo è di nuovo vicina a me, che tenta di liberare il vano della porta dal drappo funereo che lo ricopre.  
Doggett borbotta qualcosa imbarazzato e interviene anche lui in quella che si sta rivelando una complicata operazione, tanto complicata da richiedere l’impiego di ben tre agenti dell’FBI. Se non fosse quasi una tragedia, forse potrebbe essere una commedia.  
Alla fine il dannato arnese cede e ci ritroviamo tutti con un’estremità di buio in mano.  
Monica sorride al rossore di Doggett e mi strizza l’occhio. Il mio cuore aumenta i battiti e mi chiedo se il mio cervello non sia evaporato del tutto in qualche momento di questi lunghi anni di solitudine. Lascio andare il mio prigioniero di lino e cerco di imprimere alla voce il tono distaccato che ha sempre avuto.

“Ci vediamo domani, John…mi illustrerai meglio il caso in questione.”

Ma quale caso in questione? Non ho sentito una parola di quello che ha detto e questo da ore.  
Magari mi ha intrattenuto parlando del tempo e adesso mi sto coprendo di ridicolo.  
Lui però non da cenno di considerarmi svaporata di testa, non più di cinque minuti fa almeno, e risponde al mio saluto.  
Mi volto verso la mia nuova collega.

“Arrivederci Monica.”  
Oh si, questa è venuta davvero bene. Impostazione professionale e nessuna incrinatura nella voce.

“Stai andando via? Me lo daresti un passaggio?”  
Chiede lei e io così convinta di essermela cavata egregiamente non so più che dire.

“Se per te non è un problema…” Aggiunge lei. Forse messa in allarme dal mio silenzio.  
Ritrovo la voce laddove se n’era fuggita.

“Oh si…no, voglio dire…certo che non è un problema…”

Sento lo sguardo di Doggett fermarsi su di me. Lui è stato a contatto con me per molto più tempo. Ha imparato a conoscermi, forse più di quanto mi piaccia ammettere.

“Se hai da fare ti aspetto fuori…” Dico a Monica, indicando il corridoio.

Perfetto, ora con questa mia fuga dal mio stesso ufficio ho sfondato la barriera del ridicolo.  
L’ho sfondata con la testa e senza casco…  
Negli occhi di un castano caldo di Monica si accende un riflesso di qualcosa che non riesco a identificare.

“No, sono pronta.”

Si volta verso Doggett e gli porge un dossier.

“Se ti va di dargli un’occhiata. Io riassumerò il caso all’agente Scully mentre torniamo a casa.”

Certo, riassuma per me tutti i casi che vuole, agente Reyes…ammesso che io riesca a capirne una parola. Se non se n’è accorta, la sua presenza mi manda i neuroni in vacanza.  
Ingoio le mie considerazioni mentali e lancio un ultimo sguardo a John. I suoi occhi chiari sembrano trapassarmi. Forse è immaginazione o forse stavolta ho veramente fatto la frittata.  
Usciamo, finalmente.  
Per tutto il tragitto tra i maledetti bassifondi e l’auto nessuna di noi dice una parola.  
Monica sembra persa nei suoi pensieri e io non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se riguardano quel Follmer o qualcun altro che ha preso il suo posto.  
Non dovrei farmele queste domande, non dovrebbe interessarmi quello che fa nella sua vita privata. Invece mi interessa e non ho più nessuna voglia di fingere che non sia così.  
Mentre ascolto l’eco dei nostri passi sul cemento del parcheggio cerco di immaginare che stiamo davvero camminando ‘insieme’, che non la sto solamente riaccompagnando a casa. Che in qualche modo la connessione che sento con lei è ricambiata.

“Domani è sabato…”

Dice all’improvviso Monica e io la guardo con la coda dell’occhio. Sta fissando davanti a sé.

“Si.” Rispondo.

Evviva l’eloquenza. Questo ci precipiterà di nuovo dentro un abisso di silenzio.

“Perché non usciamo allora.” Dice ancora lei e stavolta mi devo davvero voltare verso di lei per essere sicura che si stia rivolgendo a me.  
“Sempre che tu non abbia da fare.”

Sorride. D’istinto sorrido anch’io.

“No, non ho niente da fare.”

Perfetto, fallo suonare come una richiesta d’aiuto, razza di inetta che non sei altro.  
Monica non si accorge del mio dialogo-ramanzina interiore e mi strizza di nuovo l’occhio.  
Poi come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, intreccia le dita di una mano con la mie e avvicina il suo viso al mio per parlarmi nell'orecchio.

“Ottimo, perchè c'è un posto dove vorrei portarti. Un posto che non ho mai mancato di visitare quando venivo a Washington...”

Il tepore della sua pelle contro la mia. Il tono della voce che ha assunto una nota più bassa, più intima. Il cuore che minaccia di saltarmi via dal petto.  
Sento di far parte dell'X file più insondabile di questa realtà e per una volta ho tutta l'intenzione di perdermici dentro.  
Le stringo più forte la mano e sorrido a lei e al futuro che si apre davanti a noi.


End file.
